


One-Shots Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 3x04, 3x05, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bound, Boys Hugging, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Cobra Kai season three spoiler, Crying men, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso insecure, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel POV, Daniel depression, Daniel needs a hug, Daniel whump, Dom Johnny Lawrence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Johnny Lawrence is a good boyfriend, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Kid Fic, Letter, M/M, Mpreg, Phobias, Reflection, Robby very overprotective with Daniel, Sub Daniel LaRusso, Thunders and lightnings, Whump, dark johnny, lawrusso, lots and lots of fluff, marriageLawrusso, no beta we die like men, rape mention, self esteem Daniel LaRusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: 1: Thunder : Daniel/Johnny2: Salvation: Daniel/Chozen past Daniel / Johnny.3: Meeting: Daniel/Johnny (mpreg)4: Letter from Mr. Miyagi Daniel&Sr.Miyagi Gen5: Hypothermia Daniel/Johnny6: Reflection Daniel7: Protective Daniel/Chozen
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso/ Chozen Toguchi, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	1. List One- Shot Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesofmyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofmyLife/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Daniel LaRusso list

Chapter 1: Thunder (Daniel / Johnny)

Chapter 2: Salvation (Daniel/ Chozen) past (Daniel/Johnny)

Chapter 3: Meeting (Daniel/Johnny)

Chapter 4: Letter from Mr. Miyagi (Daniel & Mr. Miyagi)

Chapter 5: Hypothermia Au (Daniel/Johnny)

Chapter 6: Reflection (Daniel)

Chapter 7: Protective (Daniel/Chozen)


	2. thunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is afraid of lightning and thunder Johnny will be there to take care of him 
> 
> Daniel is twenty and Johnny is twenty-five (established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always I regret the Occ, the spelling and grammar errors I do not have beta and I hope you like it.

I hate thunder since I went to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi and we were in a typhoon, I was very afraid of lightning and that was two years ago, I know I shouldn't be scared but I can't help it that day everything happened. Yuna from the storm and I must feel good, rescue yourself for a lifetime, but seeing those rays there were moments that paralyzed me with pure fear, until Mr. Miyagi helped me overcome even momentarily my fear of thunder for a few seconds.

But now I was in my room with Johnny asleep, while a stormy rain fell in the sky it seemed worse than Okinawa obviously, I couldn't sleep like Johnny who slept like a dead man.

I am quite surprised that Johnny does not see my discomfort in his arms, I just hide my head in his chest trying not to shed the tears of fear, if Johnny saw me right now he would laugh at my weakness but I could not help it I am weak and with the storm I am very scary.

I was deep in thought until a huge thunderbolt fell from the sky that made me scream in a way that sounded like a scared girl and turn away from Johnny, then hide in the bathroom no matter if Johnny woke up all I wanted was hide and never leave my hiding place.

I don't know how long I was huddled against the bathroom wall until I feel huge arms drawing me to a strong chest and I look up to see blue eyes staring at me with enormous concern on their face.

"What's wrong LaRusso?" Johnny asked me looking at me uneasily and I just sobbed into his chest.

"I don't like thunder, I'm afraid of them" - I commented, waiting for Johnny's mocking laugh, but those didn't happen. I look up and I see that in his eyes there was a lot of understanding in them. He gave me a smile before kissing my forehead.

"You know that the rays will not hurt you LaRusso" - I wonder stroking my dark hair and I just sigh in his chest.

“I know but I can't help it, Johnny I'm afraid of them since I went with Mr. Miyagi to Okinawa there was a huge storm with lightning and thunder in one of those I almost got hit by one, when I saved a girl on the light pole, from there I am afraid of them ”I confessed and watched as the look changed to one of disbelief on his face.

"Why, you didn't tell me before LaRusso" he asked, not angry but curious why I didn't tell him and I start to blush ashamed.

"Because I was afraid that you would laugh that I was afraid of thunder that's why I didn't tell you" I confessed more blushing and I observed that Johnny looked at me with a smile and kissed my forehead with affection again.

"There is Daniel, I would never have laughed at you, it is normal that everyone has their own fears, look at me, I have a phobia of clowns," he commented and I looked at him surprised by his revelation.

"You are seriously afraid of clowns, you the strong Johnny Lawrence has a phobia of clowns" I could not believe what I heard from his lips and I see that he smiles at me even more and gives me a short kiss that I correspond to him. eager kiss.

"Well now LaRusso we all have fears, although for anything be it thunder or clowns and you know that Daniel does not care about that, I love you with or without your phobia and that will not prevent us from separating I will always be by your side to love you and protect you and more now to know about your problem, you trust me enough to protect you ”, said Johnny nervously and I gave him a smile on my face and brought my lips to his.

"Of course I trust your Johnny Lawrence I will always do it and thank you for loving me even though I am scared of thunder" I commented smiling, the thunder was still heard but I knew that now that Johnny knew the truth, now he will take care of me every time let him jump or scream from the rays.

"And I will do it for life LaRusso you are not going to get rid of me so easily now I am yours" he commented stroking my hair and I sigh happily I cannot believe that he was the luckiest boy in the world.

"I know how I am yours Johnny" I smiled before yawning and Johnny sees me and laughs.

"And now it's time for both of us to go to sleep tomorrow a long day awaits us" he commented and immediately Johnny begins to charge me bridal style making me cry out in surprise, when I bring my hands to his neck and hear Johnny laugh "and I love the the way you scream in my arms LaRusso "continued laughing and takes us to bed and I blush, then he carefully places me on the bed, then he lies next to me and draws me to his strong chest and I just put my head on his warm chest listening to his heart beat.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone as good as your Johnny, even though you make past jokes on me later," I commented looking at his impressive blue eyes that looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Well now I'm irresistible in your eyes" he commented smiling and I rolled my eyes before giving him a gentle blow on his chest making Johnny laugh more "and really I'm the one who doesn't deserve you after all the damage I've done to you since that you moved to California Daniel you don't know how sorry I am love "he commented now seriously and I just bring my lips to his to shut him up.

"I know and I forgive you Johnny because I love you" I commented, separating myself and giving him that smile that Johnny loved so much.

"You are so incredible LaRusso you knew it" he commented giving me more kisses and I just sigh happily not expecting to find love with my former rival.

"Of course I am, have you ever doubted it" I give him a serious look and I see that he laughs before kissing me again I will never tire of his kisses.

"Not at all LaRusso as always you never stop surprising me" he commented stroking my dark hair and feeling heavy eyes I close my eyes.

"I know, thank you very much Johnny for being with me and being here to ward off my phobia thank you" I commented I was about to fall asleep on his chest.

"And I will do it for all the time in the world because I want to see you happy and safe I love you Daniel LaRusso" he commented and before I fall asleep I say the words that I know will make Johnny smile.

"I love you too Johnny Lawrence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading it means a lot that you have reached the end
> 
> Also thank you very much for the congratulations of this fics and my previous fics are very much appreciated.


	3. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Johnny is abusive with Daniel he beats him and everything until one day Chozen comes to the rescue and takes him to Okinawa with Daniel / Chozen past Daniel / Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: first of all I apologize for making Johnny so bad, it is my first time that I do a dark Johnny against Daniel, well I have another fic with Johnny at the beginning but in that he regrets and tries to win love again from Daniel.
> 
> Someone told me to do Johnny hurting Daniel and this is what came up in my thoughts.
> 
> So if they are in favor of the good Johnny, he will not be in this fic again sorry, the first and last time I write Johnny as a villain 🥺😭
> 
> In this one it is very dark and I did not want it to turn out so much that is why I also put Chozen so at least Daniel would be happy with someone who really cares about him.

I hate my life, I definitely regret getting together with the damn Johnny Lawrence who at first I thought he would love me and protect me, but it was not like that since I went to live in his house my life was hell.

Every night he mistreated me, beat me and told me about dirty things as if I am his bitch, especially when she is very drunk, rapes me without my consent and every night I cry for my misery hoping to die one day.

I don't know how I could fall in love with him and I regretted every second that I spent here, I wanted to run away from here but Johnny had me locked up like a trophy, since I moved he hasn't let me out, I could barely talk on the phone.

My last call was with Chozen telling him that I needed to get out of here that I couldn't stand it anymore being in this house, and I confessed to Chozen that Johnny beat me and raped me and that made Chozen furious and he told me that he would soon come for me. He promised and I believe him.

After that call I did not call again for fear that Johnny would discover that I spoke with other people especially with Chozen.

Chozen who once made my life hell when I first went to Okinawa, and we fought life to death.

He became my friend after I traveled to Okinawa again for business, at first I thought we would face life and death, but after hard training in which he beat me, we became friends.

Chozen became like another sensei for me like Mr. Miyagi and I will always be grateful for his teachings and although we were there for a short time I felt a different feeling for Chozen with Johnny.

When I was with Chozen I felt safe and secure in his arms, but on the other hand with Johnny it is pain and suffering and here I realized that I am in love with Chozen his concern for me is genuine and instead with Johnny before he loved him, but after hitting me and mistreating me I feel a lot of hatred and fear being with him.

And I think Johnny knows that I'm starting to hate him and that I love someone else, because every day the beatings are more brutal, I just hope that suddenly Chozen fulfills his promise and comes to save me.

He was hiding in our room in a fetal position until he heard the bedroom door slam open and watched in terror as Johnny came in angrier than ever and immediately grabbed my hair.

"That's how LaRusso wanted to see you, all scared for me" he commented, laughing maliciously as he brought his lips to mine and kissed me, he knew a lot of alcohol in that kiss, I only realized that today he will give me a beating that will end with a broken bone.

"Please I don't know why you hurt me, I don't know what I did to you Johnny" I commented when he parted his disgusting lips and started hitting me to throw me to the floor and holding my right hand roughly fearing what will happen seconds later.

“You made hell all my life since I was a teenager, you took Ali from me, you took my first place trophy and because of you Kreese was about to kill me because I lost against you, that's why I made my plan of revenge to fall in love with me and you fell into it round you thought I would fall in love with you don't make me laugh LaRusso you are the most pathetic being that I saw in my life, and I will make your whole life miserable forever "he commented and with those words, he held my arm tightly and I did he broke and I gave a huge cry of pain and I see him release my arm at a strange angle to the ground and immediately I hold it with my good hand and I look at him with terror in his eyes, all these years I was planning this to get revenge on me and He got away with it, I just wanted to die.

"You are a monster" I answered through tears of pain and tried to push me away but then Johnny started kicking me hard and I tried to hide myself by making a ball.

"I know LaRusso you don't have to tell me" he commented laughing as he hit me hard and I couldn't help but let out my tears of pain.

I don't know how long he was beating me until he heard Johnny's scream and that caught my attention that made me look up to see my savior and it's nothing more and less than Chozen glaring at Johnny while holding his arms back.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked now terrified and I watch Chozen give him a cruel smile.

"Your worst nightmare" he replied with that he broke both of his arms because of the way he was holding him and Johnny's screams of agony could be heard before falling free while Chozen attacked him, I feel enormous pain throughout my body especially in my arm broken and I knew I was going to lose consciousness the last thing I saw was how Chozen hit Johnny's head to the ground, after that I was in deep darkness.

I do not know how long I was unconscious until I felt a hand stroking my hair gently and that made me open my eyes and the first thing I see are Chozen's worried eyes, and then I look around the room and see that it is adorned with oriental things and that made me quite confused, then I look at my body and I am full of bandages and my arm is in a cast and I sigh sadly to see that I will use it for a while.

"Daniel-San I'm glad to see that you're already awake" he smiled at me a little and that made my heart race I never thought I'd see Chozen smiling and worried about me.

"Where I am?" I asked hoarsely, and immediately Chozen handed me a glass of water and I took it slowly.

"In Okinawa, Daniel-San now you are safe" he commented I snap my eyes open and immediately remember the events from before, Johnny hitting me until Chozen appeared and saved me.

"What happened to Johnny?" I ask with panic in my voice and Chozen grabs my hand gently.

"That bastard is not going to hurt you anymore, then you fainted, I gave him a madriza until he was unconscious then I called the police and they took him apparently he is going to be in jail for a long time for domestic violence and rape, they also said that Johnny was not right in the head and maybe they take him to a psychiatric hospital that depends on how the doctors and the judges see him as they see Johnny if they are going to put him in the hospital or in jail, that if I broke both of his hands to I don't want to hurt someone again for a long time, ”Chozen commented and I didn't get out of amazement, I was finally free from the clutches of Johnny Lawrence and I feel that tears fell on my cheeks but this time with happiness.

"Thank you very much Chozen for saving me and for coming for me" I answered sobbing and Chozen smiled at me with that smile that he was beginning to love.

"I will always Daniel-San, it took me too long to get there to save you that that bastard has hit you again, but at least you are finally free from the clutches of that monster" he commented that sad to know that I did not arrive in time when Johnny broke my hand and from the beating I received.

"Yes and I am grateful that you have appeared, thank you very much Chozen" I commented happily and I see how his face approaches mine and I gulp.

"And I will always protect you from now on you know why Daniel-San because I love you and I will do everything so that you do not suffer again the way that miserable did to you, of course if you trust me to do it, I know that now you are hurt and I hope that one day you can regain your confidence that I will never hurt you ”he commented and I looked at him in amazement, not expecting that he loved me too and I felt my heart race in my chest.

“I love you too Chozen, I realized when Johnny had me locked up in the house and I know that you would not hurt me and more for the way you came to save me and I know that you will fulfill the promise to protect me Chozen just give me a little time please I don't think I'm ready for sex yet "I commented that blushing all over my face and even more when I hear Chozen's smile I see how he approaches the bed as if asking for permission to lie down and I nod my head with enthusiasm and more when He pulls me closer to his chest and I hide my head in his chest.

"Of course I am not asking you to make love right now Daniel-San I will wait how long you are ready and I will help you heal you and repair your heart you trust me" he commented nervously.

"Of course I trust you, you are my hero" I commented blushing, bringing my face close to his to the point that our lips would touch.

"And can I kiss you now?" I wonder shy Chozen now he blushes and that made me laugh because I never thought Chozen was shy.

"I thought you would never ask me, but if Chozen can kiss me all you want" I commented smiling when I feel his lips on mine and he kisses me, they are so different with Johnny's that they were rough, and scratchy but Chozen's are soft and sweets and that makes him smile in the kiss.

"I love you Daniel-San" Chozen commented smiling and I smiled back.

"I love you too Chozen" I smiled before we kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and well as it appeared they liked it or hated it, I'm sorry to do that to Johnny and in my other One Shot it will return to normal thanks for reading


	4. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au: Daniel's life changes when his husband Johnny hits him and leaves him in his apartment almost dead, five years later Daniel's life changes when the father of his son returns to his life. (mpreg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is the other version of Johnny, here it is only mentioned that I hit him, for some reason in this fic there will be everything I hope you like this reward from the previous fic
> 
> I also already edited the quotes in the previous fics of the one-shots of Daniel LaRusso whump and that of merry Christmas Daniel and the Road to forgiveness in case you are interested in reading little by little I will be editing my other fics changing the script by quotes I regret if before they couldn't read them.

It's been five years since we last saw Johnny and my life changed forever the day you yelled at me and hit me for being late at work one day thinking that I had cheated on you that day you were drinking more powerfully and you yelled at me that I was a prostitute who only slept with you for your money, but of course I did not do it so I loved, I still do not love Johnny Lawrence since we were teenagers but apparently his love for me was a lie.

That night that I arrived he immediately questioned me, I told him the truth but he did not believe me and he began to insult me and I did too we began to yell at each other, with each other until suddenly he beat me, it was the first time that Johnny was hitting me and I couldn't react to his blows that were full of anger until I was almost dead.

When I woke up Johnny had left with all his belongings and I ended up crying hard to see that I had lost my husband due to a misunderstanding but it was true they had given me a lot of work until it was over very late and I could not escape they did not even let me call Johnny And it was so frustrating that I lost my husband for that.

And now here I was with Johnny's son if as you hear I had a son by Johnny and that happened two weeks after he left me I knew he was expecting a son from him, at first I was in shock I did not expect that I could stay pregnant but it was a miracle the doctor said there were few men who could get pregnant and that I was one of them.

And then I spent nine months pregnant without Johnny's help I was tempted to call him and tell him about my pregnancy, but then I remember his hurtful words and the beating he gave me that I just didn't call him apart, it shows that I change the phone number when I call two days later in hospital.

When Robby was born it was the most wonderful moment of my life and when I held him in my arms for the first time I cried he looked so much like Johnny and I had his blonde hair and my eyes were the most precious baby I have ever seen in the world and now my My duty was to take care of him and love him so that no one hurts him, especially Johnny's just to remember the beating that gave me I was afraid that Robby would hurt and that's why I started to sell the apartment that Johnny lived in and I moved to Miyagi-Do here Robby would feel a great peace and he will play outdoors and here too I felt safe and where Johnny doesn't come looking for that I hope now if he would defend me and my son so that we would not get hurt again especially if Johnny is responsible.

Now I was with Robby in the park teaching him karate since he learned to talk and walk I wanted him to teach him karate and that surprised me a lot since it also brought out our tastes for karate and I could not say no to my child and well here we are practicing our katas.

It was very relaxing to be in the park with nothing to worry about, although sometimes I think about my ex-husband, what happened to him, he remarried, I forget or he just left me for another man those thoughts made tears begin to fall and he stopped doing the katas to throw me on the ground and immediately I feel my son's hands surrounding me and I hug him more by sitting him on my lap.

"What's wrong daddy, are you crying for my dad" he commented sad and angry, my son knows what his father did to me, since one night he heard me screaming about Johnny hitting me and I told him to stop, and he asked me who It was Johnny and I told him that he is his father that very moment I saw a huge hatred in his eyes and I knew that he would not forgive him if he ever met him.

"Yes Robby" I replied kissing his hair and I felt his lips on his forehead.

"He does not deserve you, for you to cry for him, I know that you still love him but he does not deserve that you love him and more if he hurt you himself it hurts to see that you are still crying for him and that you love him Papi" he commented too serious for a five-year-old and that surprises me more every day.

"I know but I can't help it, I love him and I will always love him, Robby understands and I know that I shouldn't forgive what he did to me but I know I'll do it sooner or later if I ever see him" I commented sadly and I see that Robby imitates me and hugs me.

"I understand you and that is what hurts me the most daddy you have a big heart of gold and I know you want to forgive him, but if he really is sorry for you he would have looked for you before daddy but even so I will support you in whatever you decide that if don't make me forgive him for what he did apart from the fact that I don't know him "he commented seriously again and I smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"I promise you, Robby, only you will decide when to do it if we see Johnny again, now that you say if we go for sushi to eat" I commented stroking his hair and saw that he laughs now.

"If I want sushi let's go daddy let's go" his seriousness changed joy in a matter of seconds and that made me laugh and stand on the grass and carry Robby in my arms and we began to move to the nearest sushi restaurant.

"And what do you think about ordering Robby" I commented and I see that he smiles at me more.

"Sushi and rice" he said happily and I laugh, we keep walking happily talking until I hit something hard that makes me almost fall to the ground with my son in my arms if it weren't for a pair of arms that supported me.

"Thank you very much sir for a bit I thought my son and I were going to fall" I commented and when I look up to see my saved, it makes me faint in panic to see what Johnny himself was looking at me in amazement and concern and before losing conscience is hearing Johnny and Robby's panicked screams.

I do not know how long I was unconscious that Robby's small hands caressed my face and made me open my eyes, and the first thing I see is that I am in Miyagi-Do and then I pass my gaze to Robby who was looking at me with too much concern in his face and then near the door my ex-husband was looking at me the same with concern on his face and I looked at him incredulous I did not think that I would see Johnny again and much less that he was in my dojo I feel that a panic began to enter my chest and Johnny noticed as he came over to sit next to the chair and took my hand carefully.

"Breathe LaRusso you're having a panic attack, take a deep breath" he commented in a worried voice and I obeyed him and started to breathe, until he normalized again and looked at him in surprise.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely and I see that Robby gets out of bed to pass me a glass of water and I start to drink it "Thanks Robby" I commented, smiling weakly and he smiles back at me before looking back at a surprised Johnny who surely did not expect that he was dad and if I knew that he is Robby's father, I already want to imagine his face, I laugh internally.

"Well, you passed out in my arms. LaRusso did not know that he still had the touch of making you faint just by seeing my beautiful face" he commented jokingly and I just glared at him.

"That's not funny Johnny how is it that you appeared like that out of nowhere" I commented seriously and I see that Robby hugged me I reciprocate the hug I needed to have him close and not so close to his father who already met him.

"Well, it's a free country, LaRusso, you were the one who collided with me, not me, so calm down, you want to," he said angrily and I imitated him.

"So thank you for saving me from falling in the street and bringing me Miyagi -Do now you can go" I commented coldly it was the first time that we saw each other since he hit me and although a few hours ago I told Robby that I was going to forgive Johnny what he did to me I was doubting right now.

"I'm not going to go we need to talk Daniel and you know it, and it is better if our son leaves us alone" he commented I look at him incredulous to know that Robby is his son as reading my thought continues to say "you think I did not realize it in how he looks like me and more when he knew my name he attacked me with a lot of insults towards me and in part I don't blame him that he hates me so much I'm stupid now we can talk ”he commented now with a timid voice and something in his face makes me remember Johnny from before

"Robby, why aren't you going to be your katas or watch TV for a while? I have to talk to Johnny" I commented, separating myself from my son's embrace and he saw me with a pout on his face.

"But and if he hurts you, I don't want him to hit you again if I'm here to protect you" he commented concerned and I gave him a smile and kissed him on my forehead.

"I will not hit him you have my word Robby I already learned from my mistakes and I am sorry for it" Johnny said with a soft voice that both Robby and I did not believe that he had that voice.

"It's okay I'll trust you but if you hurt him you'll see what I'll do to you, daddy I'll be in my room if you need me I love you very much" Robby told me getting up from the bed but not before kissing me on my forehead.

"I love you too my boy" I commented smiling and ruffling his hair before seeing that he walked to his room passing Johnny by with his look of hatred towards him and it is understandable after he found out that his father beat me was unforgivable.

"Now Johnny tell me what you want to talk about the way you hit me that you left me almost dead and bedridden in a hospital bed for days and that you abandoned me because you were very cowardly, tell me what you want to say to me" I said coldly and straightening up from the bed crossing my arms and I can see Johnny now that he was looking at me with a huge regret on his face.

"I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness and I deserve it the way I mistreat you, that same day in the afternoon I learned that my mother passed away and I could not go to her funeral to say goodbye since Sid did not leave me and I went to drink that much day until when I arrived last night and I didn't see you, it made me think you were cheating on me and when we started to argue when you arrived about your work I was seriously furious at that time I don't know what happened to me to attack you like that until when I saw that everything was there bloody I did not have the courage to stay and I left your life forever ”I stop talking to take a deep breath and I was looking at him in amazement about to speak but his finger on my lips prevented it.

"I did not deserve what I did to you and immediately I went to enter rehabilitation to remove the alcohol in my systems and always thinking of you because of the way I hurt you. I never stopped thinking about you and how much I loved you and When I left for just five days I decided to look for you to apologize and how sorry I was for giving you that beating, but I was quite surprised that yesterday we met and you saw me as if I were a ghost so much that you fainted and I was in shock so much that we had a son together, Robby told me how bad you had it without me by your side and he told me that he hates me even though I explained the reason he keeps hating him I don't blame him because he hurts you in an unforgivable way I just hope that one day you can forgive I still love you Daniel and I know that now you would not trust me but if you forgive me I hope one day I can win your love again and I swear that I will never harm you again first dead to hurt you more Daniel "I finished saying I looked at him surprised surrendered not waiting for what Johnny had told me was because his mother passed away and they did not let him say goodbye to his mother is understandable so much that he got drunk and thought bad of me I look at him sad.

"You would have told me before I would have accompanied you in your pain and I would have left the job and I would never cheat on you because I love you too and I always will" I commented sadly looking at him and I see that he was too and held my hand gently and I return the squeeze.

"I know but I didn't want to bother you if your work exceeds your time too much to be with me" he commented and now I see him angry again.

“You were more important than my job, you were my husband and I will always love you despite everything that happened, I still love you and would have been there for you. Johnny and you know it well ”I commented seriously and I see that a smile came out on his face.

"I know LaRusso and you don't know what an idiot I was with you and you know Daniel never signed the divorce papers so we are still married by the law that if of course you want it and you can forgive me one day I was completely stupid for letting you go because of my problems of alcohol and my stupid jealousy I love you Daniel LaRusso and I will always please give me one last chance and you will see that it changes and I am no longer that man who hurt you Daniel "commented Johnny looking at me with those blue eyes that make me fall in love so much and does that my heart was racing with a force in my chest and I could not believe that Johnny had not signed them but it was logical if he was in a rehabilitation clinic obvious that the divorce papers would not arrive and that made my hopes began to grow in addition to that Johnny still loves me like I love him.

"Okay I will give another chance but if you hurt me again you will see it with me Johnny but first you will have to win my heart again" he commented seriously and hiding a small smile on my lips to see how Johnny's eyes widened more than He counts and walked over to sit next to my bed.

"You will see that I will not hurt you again because I love you Daniel and I have always done it, I was very stupid what I did to you and every day he had this torment the way I behaved with you so much that if necessary I will apologize to everyone the days until you come back to be with me and you will see that I will win back your love and the love of our son, I promise you ”he replied seriously, taking my hand and I looked at him in amazement at his words.

"Well I hope it's true Johnny what you're telling me I don't want to have my heart broken again Johnny I already suffered enough for him to get hurt again" I commented unsure I was giving my heart to Johnny again and if I crushed him again I know that I would never be the same again.

"I understand but trust me, you'll see that I'll be that Johnny you fell in love with, just let me show you that they change, don't be afraid of me anymore, Daniel" he commented, seeing with a small smile to see how little by little he lowered my defenses and more so that he pulled his hand to bring his lips close to mine.

"Well, you'd better because if I don't, I'll break your ass Lawrence" and with those words I start to kiss him and he secondly reciprocates my kisses as I missed his lips so much on mine it simply felt that a part of me came back to life when his mouth was on mine and I could finally be happy again after years of anguish and pain.

"I know you would LaRusso not for nothing you were champion twice in a row" said Johnny, smiling foolishly after the kiss and I sure as hell had that smile too.

"So it is now you already know what would happen if you hurt me and our son from whom you have to earn his affection" I commented, smiling maliciously to see what that smile was removed from his face to see a terrified version of Johnny on his face.

"I know but I don't know how to approach Robby I don't know what he would like besides the fact that he knows I hit you in the past I'm not sure he wants to talk to me" he commented with panic in his voice and I just kissed his forehead.

"You'll see that he will accept you over time, the only thing is that he cares so much about me and when he found out it was not in the best possible way, he knew it when I had nightmares about when you hit me and he saw my terrified look and promised himself that I didn't have that look on my face so much that every night he went to my bed to sleep with me in case the nightmares returned and thus protecting me, in that Robby is very similar to you that both are overprotective with me "I commented that with a I smile on my face to see Johnny's incredulous look not expecting me to say that and that look changes to one of regret and pain for what he caused me and he gently grabs my hand.

"And you don't know how sorry I am that you had nightmares because of me and that Robby had to take care of you even though he is a great five-year-old boy, he has me very astonished for his age," he commented that last more astonished and I laughed .

"I also thought the same when he told me for the first time and I am very proud of how Robby has become and now he will have his father by his side to teach him good and do not blame yourself anymore Johnny forgive you and I am giving you a opportunity although I don't think you're taking advantage of it right now "I said with a pout in my arms and I see that Johnny looks at me confused by either what I said or my pout.

"What do you mean I'm not taking advantage of it" he said emerging from the confusion.

"It is that you have not hugged me to your chest and giving me more kisses, if you want to be with me again fulfill the promise of winning my love for you" I commented with another pout on my lips and now the compression came out on his face to see how a huge smile came out on his lips and immediately he kisses me again and I return the kiss for later we were hugging lying on the bed my head on his chest and his hands on my waist while continuing to kiss me all over my face making me laugh at his show of affection.

"So this is what you want if I had known in the first place I would have done you before my love" I commented, I smiled happily when he called me love again and he would not stop kissing me and caressing my body with his kisses.

"If you know how demanding I am when I want you to hug me, pamper me, I'm not your husband Johnny for nothing" he replies laughing to see his horrified look before laughing and kissing me.

"I know and I'm sure you missed my arms and my kisses a lot, not like that, LaRusso" said Johnny stroking my hair gently and I smiled happily.

"Well, especially when you make love to me" I said blushing and I see how Johnny laughs and kisses my forehead before removing the smile from him and he looks at me sadly and I look at him confused.

"What's wrong Johnny?" he asked concerned to see how he stopped laughing at my comment.

"You think that Robby will forgive me after all the damage I cause you" he asked me in a sorry voice and I just hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

“It will take time Johnny to forgive you, Robby has always been very protective of me and he would do anything to protect me including from you but I know deep down our son has a heart of gold and he will forgive in time you will see Johnny do not lose hope our son is going to love you ”I commented smiling and I see that Johnny's look was still on his face.

"I hope you are right, because when I found out that Robby is a product of our love I loved him the same moment I saw him for the first time and you are right I am going to fight until I can win his love even though it takes all the time in the world I love them you and Robby back to my life "he commented seriously and then gave me that smile that was only for me.

"I know you'll be able to earn it Johnny, I assure you" I commented smiling and bringing my lips to his and he immediately kisses me and with that kiss we sealed the promise that we would always be together from now on.

Three months later

Three months have passed since I met Johnny again and my whole life changed forever.

At first Johnny really changed, he was no longer a puncher who hurt me from that dark night in any case now he was happier as the Johnny I had known since high school.

Johnny still wasn't living with us as it was too early for him to come back to my life and our son's, but every day he came to see us either in the afternoon or at night.

Johnny also fulfilled what he promised me, he wooed me again when we were dating, he took us on our first dates, to the forest camping in the moonlight with Robby and that made me fall more in love with Lawrence after all this time he was my Johnny again of the man that I fell in love with.

With Robby, their relationship improved a lot, a whole month had to pass until Robby asked him one day if he wanted to do katas with him, that day both Johnny and I looked at him surprised but immediately Johnny accepted and they did katas and I looked at them with tears in my eyes to see the scene of father and son and it was thanks to karate that they instantly connected and they already get along wonderfully that if Robby prefers me more than Johnny and that makes me laugh at Johnny's pout every time Robby brings it to the surface.

Every day the three of us had our routine of doing kata and then Robby saw how we talked about karate with an emotion in his eyes and he asked me when I can train with them that made Johnny and me smile on my face and we told him when I grew a little more and that made Robby pout and we ended up laughing now my life was completely happy well not only does Johnny need to come live with us again and I was afraid that he might not accept even though he loved me I don't think that he was going to refuse.

"You will see that he will accept to live with us again after all he is your husband and loves you daddy do not be insecure of yourself" said Robby looking at me nervous and was trying to calm me down.

"You are right Robby is that I am very nervous I know that Johnny loves me but what if it is too soon that he comes to live with us" I commented uneasily sitting on the sofa Robby in my lap we were waiting for Johnny to have dinner.

"But both you and my dad love each other and they were separated for five years, it's long enough for them to be together, and I also want my family reunited again" he said blushing and I looked at him surprised.

"You will really accept that Johnny lives with us" I asked finding my voice not expecting Robby to say those words to me.

"Of course it is my father and he will love you but above all I want to see you happy and if it is with my dad, go ahead both of them deserve to be happy" It is incredible how smart Robby is, I immediately hug him so much to my chest and kiss him hair and smiling want to cry but I hold back.

"I love you Robby" I commented and I see that he turns his head away from him on my chest and smiles at me.

"And I love you too daddy" he replied and we continued hugging until we heard footsteps, and I knew it was Johnny had given him a Miyagi-Do key so that he could come in whenever he wanted.

"They seem happy, can I ask why?" Johnny asked approaching and sitting next to me. Robby went to hug him.

"My daddy has something to ask you dad" commented Robby and again my nerves began to rise and Johnny looks at me strangely.

"And is it possible to know what Daniel is?" Johnny asked curious I just wanted the earth to swallow me.

"Well, I'll go to sleep so they can talk at ease and daddy don't be afraid, trust me, my dad will accept it," he commented, standing on Johnny's lap, then hugging me and then leaving his room and leaving the two of us confused how long Robby it was so wise.

"What do you want to tell me that Robby will accept?" He commented, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes, it was now or never I said to myself mentally.

“That since we have already been three months since we left again and as you are, my husband was thinking that it is time for you to live with us again, that you say I will understand perfectly if you are not or you do not accept me again, I understand that if Do you want more time .. "I was rambling until I feel that some lips were sealed to mine to give me a kiss I return the happy kiss.

"Of course I want to return with you LaRusso I have been waiting for this moment to be with you again my love and I promise you that I will do my best not to screw up again" Johnny commented and he kisses me again.

"I know Johnny I trust you" I was moaning with pleasure when I feel his lips on my neck and my penis was already hard and Johnny notices it as he looks at me maliciously.

"Apparently we are anxious to go be mine again, is not it LaRusso" he commented smiling and immediately he begins to carry me to take me to the room and close the door with a key so that Robby does not enter the moment he makes love to me.

"If Johnny I want to be yours please make love to me" I commented moaning and I see how he lays me down on the bed and begins to undress me to be naked and he immediately undresses to be both naked.

"What a delicious tea you see and you are all mine, you hear me Daniel" he commented, kissing my body and I moaned with pleasure.

"If I'm yours Johnny now fuck me" I commented gasping to feel his hand on my cock and caress it gently.

"Not so fast, now I'm lord for you and you're going to obey all over LaRusso - he commented in a general voice that made my cock grow more in his hand, it's been years since we played the role of dominant and submissive and that makes me I turned on in an impressive way and Johnny knew how much I loved being submissive.

"Yes sir" I commented looking at him with defeated eyes and I see that Johnny smiled at me with satisfaction on his face.

"Very well now I want you to lie down on the bed and stretch until your legs and arms are in the desserts of the bed while I now return" he commented and immediately left the door leaving me as he ordered me to tie me up and He will gag me so as not to wake our son up just thinking about it makes me groan.

Immediately he arrives and closes the door with a key again and in his hands he carries a couple of ropes and a large black box in his hands and I look confused.

"Don't tell me you had all this in your car" I commented incredulously to see how he approached and looked at me with a nervous smile and his cheeks had a shade of pink in them.

"If I had saved it for months, until it was time to dominate again" he commented in a seductive voice and that made me moan and my penis will be exalted by his words.

"Damn Johnny if I had known that that was your plan from the beginning I would have accepted you into the house before" I replied and I see that his smile got bigger before kissing me.

"Well, how was I going to know that you wanted to have this dirty game with me before LaRusso, now no more Johnny, now I'm your lord and right now I'm going to tie you down, you understand," he commented with that military voice that makes me even more excited.

"Yes sir" I replied and I see that he begins to tie my wrists to the desserts on the bed, and then move to my ankles and in less than five minutes I was completely tied in her and I was looking at him submissively while he looked at me with a triumphant smile.

"Very well, my submissive is tied, now I will give you the option to choose your gag" he commented and immediately opened the suitcase and I saw that there were like thirty different gags and that makes him moan with pleasure and Johnny one by one you showed me, I had to ring, ball, dildo, muzzle, duct tape, cock, cloth, a cobra dildo Kai written on it and I looked at everything in amazement not thinking that Johnny had bought a variety "and well my pet you already chose which one it is for today" I ask impatiently, I just couldn't decide which one, they're all perfect until I see Cobra Kai's dildo gag.

"The Cobra Kai dildo my lord" I replied submissively and I see that the smile got bigger if possible on his face, he immediately takes out the gag and a black collar that I had not seen before.

"Excellent choice LaRusso I knew you were going to choose that one now I'm going to put this leather necklace on you first I hope you like it so everyone will know that you are mine you understand" he commented bringing the necklace and put it on my neck it felt strange to have it on my neck but I felt safe being his with this necklace.

"Yes sir" I replied looking at him anxiously and fighting with my bonds for a reflection.

"This is how you speak now I'm going to gag you if you want us to stop, just nod your head three times, LaRusso" he commented and with that he brought the consolation to my mouth, which he immediately opened to let Cobra Kai's dildo pass into my mouth and I immediately noticed how he fastened the straps behind my neck I just had the focused gaze of Johnny looking with satisfaction to see me gagged and tied at his mercy and I just moaned in pleasure in my gag.

"How good obedient you are, my love, now it is time for my submissive to reward you" he commented and with that he began to kiss my body I only moaned in my gag and fought with my ropes by reflex I wanted to touch him and hug him, take my hands to his blond hair but I knew well that my lord would not release me until he made me come.

And the only thing I can do is those muffled moans to see how his lips little by little reached my cock and then I see how Johnny began to put his mouth on my cock and began to suck it and that made me moan loudly that if it weren't for my gag now Robby would be awake.

"You like what I'm doing to you, LaRusso, you like being my submissive," he commented when he separated his cock from his mouth and I looked at him sadly and moaned, earning a laugh from Johnny as he kissed my forehead.

"Of course you like him to dominate you and you want him to fuck you, isn't it" he commented, starting to smear two fingers with a lubricant that he took from the bedside table and I just nodded.

"I want something more than just that you move your head if you want me to dominate you completely, submissive" he commented seriously and taking his fingers to my entrance about to put them.

"Mmmphhhh" he was moaning that he fucked me, that I am of him to do what he wants with my body I was moaning so much that I had to bite the dildo.

"That's how I like to see you my submissive and of course I'm going to fuck you so much that you won't be able to move for days from this bed" he commented seriously and then I notice how he sticks a finger and begins to slowly open my butt I was moaning in my gag without being able to help it feel his finger inside me, he made me see the stars immediately he begins to put the second and begins to move them carefully and then I feel that finger on my prostate that makes me scream but was muffled by my gag.

"Mmmphhhh" I moaned louder every time he touched my prostate and I saw that Johnny was laughing for sure because of the expression on my face, my cheeks felt very hot and my mouth was sucking on Cobra Kai's dildo as if it were a cock of truth.

"Do you like it, do you want more or do you want me to fuck you my precious submissive" he commented, moving his fingers with more force I was already sure that soon I would come on his chest.

"Mmmphhhh" I was trying to tell him to fuck me, but with my gag it was impossible for me but I looked into his eyes that he understood and pulled his fingers out and quickly began to smear his penis and I looked at him with lust.

"You will see that you will love having my thick cock that you beg me not to stop my submissive" he answered and brought his penis close to my entrance and brought his face close to mine and kisses me on my forehead and made me moan in despair. his cock in my ass already.

"Quiet soon you will be mine be patient my little Bambi, you know how much I love when you put your Shrek kitty eyes on me when you want to get what you want my submissive" he commented looking at me maliciously, I only moaned now in frustration and more when I start to fight with the ropes and Johnny loved this he was enjoying it with that stupid smile on his face.

"Mmmphhh" I was begging him to put his cock in my entrance but because of my gag he didn't hear my pleading right away Johnny brings his face closer to mine and kisses me on my gag and that makes me moan in surprise.

"I love when you beg, so I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't move for days" he commented and with that he began to put his cock inside me and I only get a moan of relief and happiness when I feel his cock inside me .

"Mmmphhh" I was starting to moan with pleasure when I feel him start to move faster as if he wouldn't last long to come.

"You like my submissive what I'm doing to your prostate you want to cum" he commented kissing my face as he continued to thrust and I only moaned more with pleasure.

"Mmmmphhh" I was trying to tell him that I do like him to touch my prostate and I wanted to reach my climax and Johnny notices it as he gives me a macabre smile and starts grabbing my cock and starts touching it, making me moan more.

"Neglect my submissive I am going to please you to cum just tell me who you belong to" he commented as he rammed me harder and jerked my cock.

"Mmmphhhh" I'm yours, I moaned muffled the words and Johnny had to see something in my eyes until he smiled at me.

"If you are mine now come my love" with that and with a last push to my prostate I start to cum in his hand moaning his name and then I feel like his sperm entered my ass making Johnny also have his orgasm.

When the replicas of our orgasms stopped, immediately Johnny took off the gag, the ropes, the necklace and then he kissed me and I eagerly returned the kiss, to then kiss my wrists and ankles, healing the small wounds that I made and I I blush because of how soft his kisses are in those areas and he immediately went for a towel to clean, but not before opening the door in case Robby later wants to go to our bed.

He observed how he gently cleans me I was tired and with a smile on my face of satisfaction to know that I am Johnny's again, when we cleaned ourselves we put on some pans and white shirts to sleep on, I had to lend him some of my clothes. I didn't have his in my house, when we go to bed I feel his arms bring me closer to his chest and I comfortably lie my head on his torso using him as my main pillow.

"What did you think of Daniel? You liked the way I made you mine, Submitting yourself" Johnny told me, catching his breath after the activities we had.

"Of course, if Johnny Thank you very much it was spectacular, I missed being your submissive and being tied and gagged for you" I said blushing that I was competing for an apple orchard, Johnny sees my blush and laughs and then I happily kiss him I correspond happy.

"I am glad that you will like my love and my duty is to please you in everything and more now that you have accepted me in your life again thanks LaRusso" he commented smiling and I imitated him.

"No thanks to you for continuing to love me I thought that all that time that passed when you hit me" I shuddered at just mentioning it Johnny noticed it and he pulled me closer to his chest and hugged me as if protecting me from any danger "I thought you would stop loving and that you were going to forget about me "I confessed looking at him with sad Bambi eyes that Johnny loved so much and I see in his eyes there was a lot of concern on his face.

"I would never stop loving you at all, Daniel, you are the most important person in my life besides Robby, I am very sorry for all the bad things I did to you, I still have nightmares about how I hurt you, I am very sorry Daniel, I hope that one day you really forgive me. for what I did to you I love you ”I confessed I look at him surprised and hug him more, we were both broken but again together we would repair and heal.

"I forgive you with all my heart Johnny do not blame yourself anymore love now you and I are together next to our son and no one is going to separate us again leave the guilt in the past Johnny" I commented smiling and I see that he smiles at me before to kiss me.

"It's okay, no more guilt now that I have you and that Robby no longer hates me I can get used to this" he commented smiling and I suddenly smiled shyly

"And maybe in the near future our family could like each other" I commented blushing and I see how Johnny looks at me surprised.

"How can you please him even more, we are not having a dog or if" he asked confused and I laughed and gave him a short kiss on his lips.

"No silly, what I'm saying is that I can get pregnant in a few months" I said blushing and I triumphantly saw how his jaw dropped and I laughed again, I wish I had a camera to take his expression.

"That LaRusso can't you joke?" I ask finding his voice.

"It's not a joke I remind you that I carry Robby in my belly" I commented now crossing my arms and turning away from him looking at him somewhat angry.

"I know but I thought it was only once, by the way how is it that you can get pregnant without offending" he commented in panic to see that my gaze was still darkened by his words.

"I don't know Johnny, the doctor told me that very few men can get pregnant and that I'm a miracle that I could have babies and don't look at me like that, Lawrence" I replied to see Johnny's modified look "I never thought I could get pregnant Johnny and for me it was a blessing to have children to raise and if you don't want more children I understand you can leave me and everything is fine but this is a part of me, that I will not reject my son or future children that I will have are the most important to me and I don't mind losing the love of my life as long as I protect them ”I yelled and panicked, not expecting that a simple conversation would end like this, but first it is my children than Johnny, I immediately feel that he embraces me.

"Calm down love you are panicking, breathe LaRusso" said Johnny looking at me worried and little by little my breathing stabilized and I looked at him with eyes full of tears "I am so sorry I did not want to react like that I love you and I will love all our children Daniel, just I thought that you could no longer get pregnant, but I will always love you and our children to come, and if you want 100 children we will have it totally if that makes you happy, I will still be happy to see your happiness Daniel because I love you and I will always LaRusso ”I finished saying and I felt that new tears fell in my eyes and this time of happiness, Johnny draws me back to my chest and hugs me and kisses my dark hair.

"I love you you know Johnny" I commented sobbing and I see Johnny smiling with that smile that drives me crazy.

"Of course I know Daniel especially when you moan my name in the most sensual way I have ever heard" Johnny commented maliciously to see that my cheeks rose an alarming red.

"You are an idiot" I commented but I did not stop smiling and and I see that he laughs and kisses me on the mouth I reciprocate.

"But I'm your idiot" - he answered me smiling before kissing my forehead now.

"You really said you want more children" I commented after a while we were hugging and kissing.

"Of course, now that I think about it, Robby must have a little brother or sister to play with so that he doesn't feel alone," Johnny reflected, I looked at him in amazement because I didn't expect him to say that.

"If I would like Robby not to feel alone, he always asks me when I was going to bring him a partner so he can play with him, but now that you're here, he'll have it" I commented smiling and I see that there was fire in his eyes for later he lay down on me and I looked at him in surprise.

"And what we are waiting for we have a lot of work to do" and with those words he begins to kiss me with passion and I return the kiss with love and longing.

Because now that I have Johnny back in my life and whatever happens we will always be together.

Epilogue

It's been three years since Johnny came back into my life and everything has been great.

Johnny and I renewed our wedding vows when Robby turned six. It was a great joy to see his two parents marry.

All our friends went to the wedding and it was unforgettable at the banquet I had announced to Johnny and everyone that I was expecting another baby and both Johnny and Robby hugged me and Johnny kissed me in such a way that our wedding night was unforgettable.

Robby was very excited to be a big brother and that he will protect his little brother or sister a lot that nothing bad happens to him and between Johnny and I we looked at him with a smile on our faces because he knew that Robby would do a great role as an older brother.

When Samantha was born it was the second happiest day of my life the first was with Robby, but with Sam it was special since all that time Johnny was always with me, he took me to the hospital, he went into the operating room with me and he helped Sam to be born, well he did. I try because when Samantha was born, Johnny fainted, I will never forget the way I laughed so much at that event and even more so when I told Johnny that he fainted he made a big pout that made me laugh even louder.

And now here I was in Miyagi-Do watching Robby play with Sam with his toys while I was watching them sitting in the rocking chair.

My whole life is so happy having Johnny as a husband and having two wonderful children I will never trade them for anything in the world.

I was deep in my thoughts until suddenly I feel that they lift me out of the rocking chair and it makes me cry out, before I feel them sit me in a lap and I just turned my face with a pout to see that Johnny was smiling at me with that smile how much I hate and love to see in his face.

"Never do that again in your life Johnny or do you want me to have a heart attack from the scare you gave me" I said seriously and I see that he is still smiling before kissing me.

"I'm sorry LaRusso, you were deep in your thoughts that you didn't hear me talking to you so I did what I had to do and it was get up and sit on my lap and what were you thinking about love" he commented stroking my hair and I leaned on his chest sighing happily.

"About how we renew our wedding vows, the birth of Sam and your fainting" I commented laughing to see now Johnny had a pout on his face.

"You will never forget that, right LaRusso" he commented in a resigned voice and I gave him one of my best smiles.

"Never in my life, Lawrence, I never thought that a man as tough as you, would have fainted at the birth of his own daughter" I commented, laughing to see that his expression remained the same.

"Well, I was expecting there was a lot of blood and I'm not very good at seeing so much blood" he commented seriously, I removed my smile and kissed him.

"You would have told me before so you didn't have to go in. I'm sorry Johnny" I commented sincerely and he sees me with a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault, I wanted to accompany you in that special moment for us," he commented, kissing my hair and that made me smile again.

"I know and thank you very much for being there, you don't know how I appreciate it so much, our girl came out beautiful" I still remember how I held her for the first time with her light brown hair and her blue eyes like Johnny's. She was the most beautiful baby of this world.

"They look so much like you Daniel, like Robby to me, thank you very much for giving me two wonderful children I love you Daniel LaRusso" she commented and she continues to hug me, I hug him back and he brought his lips to mine.

"No thanks to you, otherwise this would not have been possible Johnny, and I love you too Johnny Lawrence" - and with those words we kiss.

And after years of torment and suffering I was finally happy again, I had Robby, Sam, but especially Johnny Lawrence, and despite the fact that our marriage was in crisis, we were able to move forward, and that was thanks to the fact that our love was too great to overcome our obstacles. And now I am completely happy with my children and with Johnny by my side I know that I can get by with my whole family.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and for the comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated


	5. Letter from Mr. Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's thoughts on Mr. Miyagi's letter. Spoiler 3x04 and 3x05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that Storiesofmylife you like these one shot

When Kumiko read to me Mr. Miyagi's letter it made me feel like all the guilt suddenly vanished all these years, he had blamed me for everything from the Johnny, Chozen and Mike Barnes fight.

It's like I'm always the guy who causes all the trouble and in a way I am.

With Johnny, I still can't make the passes with him, we still keep fighting since we were teenagers and I don't think I will see any truce and especially if I knew that he attracts me in a way that is not pure friendship, but anyway with him, I have not been able to solve anything and especially with Robby who is in the correctional facility.

With Chozen, I am glad that we reconciled even though at first I was afraid to face another life-to-death fight again, Chozen became another sensei for me to teach me the secret techniques of Miyagi - Do.

And even though at first I was furious, he avenged himself to use the Pressure Points technique, which made all my limbs go numb and it was incredible and terrifying at the same time when he used it against me, it was an incredible experience and when I asked him to He taught it for a moment I thought he would not teach it to me until I was quite surprised when I accepted and from that moment I became his student.

Chozen taught me the Pressure Points technique and other secret Miyag-Do techniques and I was very grateful that he taught them to me the next time I went to Okinawa, I will teach him the fruits of his training.

And well with Mike Barnes I would never want to know about him again, I don't know what happened after the 85 tournament, I only know that he looked at me furiously and he left with Silver and Kreese and they left forever good until John Kreese appeared again ruining our lives.

But anyway. thanks to the letter from Mr. Miyagi I felt lighter and those words that he was always proud of the person that I became and who saw Sam as a granddaughter at that time I felt so excited that when I retired to sleep at Kumiko's house I cried like they have no idea.

Just thinking that Mr. Miyagi was always worried about me and above all he saw me and my family, as his family made me feel mixed emotions, love and admiration that Mr. Miyagi saw me as his son, Despite my mistakes, he was worried about me all that time like those times I was late after training with Silver, he was worried about my well-being all that time.

I still feel guilty about the way I disrespect him, even though he took me in since my mom went to Fresno to work I still behaved like a tremendous jerk, I wish I had told Mr. Miyagi the truth about Terry Silver, but because of my damn pride that he was not going to train me for the tournament and it was precisely that that I did not confess to him and the shame I felt for the way I disappointed him.

But all that time Mr. Miyagi was not disappointed in me, he told me that we all make mistakes and that he confessed to me that I was confused.

And if Mr. Miyagi was right all that time he was right, because of the way I behaved, but he was always there for me and for that I am completely grateful.

Mr. Miyagi was like a second father to me after mine passed away as a child, he taught me all karate and everything about cars and how to fix houses like that time I had to clean their cars and paint the fence or the house or how to make my guest room.

Oh how I missed these moments with Mr. Miyagi and the way he teaches him every day I think about him in how he will be up there he will be with his wife and son or with Yukie I just know that wherever he is he is proud of me.

And this last letter he wrote to Yukie means a lot to me. This letter will be a great consolation, when I am sad or if something is wrong I will always read the letter, until I get someone to translate Japanese for me.

I seriously never thought that this letter that Mr. Miyagi wrote to Yukie would mean so much to me and more when I feel lost right now, Mr. Miyagi always knew what was happening to me.

I will always be grateful to Mr. Miyagi for everything he taught me, despite all my mistakes and the problems that I caused, he was always by my side and even though I made him suffer so much for my insults he always forgives me even though I didn't deserved it.

Even so, Mr. Miyagi saw something in me that made me trust so much about his life, about his wife and his son who died of his, he really saw me as a son to him and Samantha as the granddaughter of the.

When I heard Kumiko when I called Tanmee to Sam, and asked what he was, I was very surprised by the answer.

Grandpa, of course I thought of Mr. Miyagi as Samantha and Anthony's grandfather and even though he barely pays me attention because of his video games.

And that was the best thing about the whole letter, the way he saw me as a son and me as a father was an unbreakable spear difficult to break.

And now with this letter that Kumiko gave me, he made my hopes resurface, I no longer felt lost now knowing that although Mr. Miyagi is no longer present, he is always in my heart.

And somehow I know that he will be watching me wherever he is and he will surely be very proud of me and with that I have a smile on my face knowing that I had my sensei by my side even though I could not see him again, I know who will always be by my side.

"Thank you Mr. Miyagi" I yelled into the air thanking my sensei enormously.

While Daniel said those words, Mr. Miyagi appeared next to Daniel, and although he did not see him, deep down Daniel LaRusso knew that Mr. Miyagi was next to him right now.


	6. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au new New York: Daniel is sad when he finds out that Sam is about to get married and depressed he goes for a walk to central park Johnny worried about her husband follows him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here another one-shot I hope you like it

_"I'm going to get married dad, Miguel asked me to marry dad_ " was Sam's response and I was surprised my princess is getting married a part of me is happy that my daughter has found someone to make her happy, but on the other hand I feel sad to know that she is going to leave the nest and not have her in the house with Johnny and me.

Everyone was happy with the news, Miguel is a good person for my daughter and I know he will make her happy that I hope because if I don't hit him, that was my threat, after he asked me for Sam's hand, I saw him nervous but I I assure you that I would take care of and love my daughter forever, that left me calm but even so I was sad to know that my Samantha was getting married.

Now I was walking in the central park thinking about Sam and Miguel, Johnny wanted to accompany me but I told him I wanted to spend some time alone to hide the news and I didn't see that there was concern in his eyes when I left the house.

Johnny Lawrence my husband, smiled hugely thinking about how I met him.

It was during a coffee shop, I was ordering a cappuccino and when I left the coffee shop, I bumped into Johnny and it was love at first sight seeing those blue eyes and his golden hair, I was paralyzed just to see him and when he apologized and gave me a smile , I knew that my heart and I were lost for its beauty./p>

We were dating for months knowing each other, Johnny is an art painter and I am a doctor that Johnny was quite surprised and on the first dates he nicknamed me Dr. Sexy LaRusso, I must admit it makes me blush every time he tells me, but it's worth it. Shame when I hear Johnny laugh freely makes me happy to see that laugh from Lawrence.

Besides when he met my children, when I divorced Amanda they got along wonderfully, especially with Anthony, weird because normally Anthony plays all day with his video games, but when I see that Johnny played them, I knew that these pair would get along very well. well.

And one winter night, when we were at my house, he asked me to marry him in front of the fireplace, it was one of the best days of my life, knowing that now I have Johnny to take care of me and love me for all of my life.

Ah what good times to remember how we met and he asked me to marry me and now we are married for ten wonderful years and I am completely happy with Johnny Lawrence.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear something break and I look down at my feet and my panic begins to appear to see that I was standing on the frozen lake and just to my bad luck the ice breaks and I fall into the water.

It is frozen like the bones, I am trying to rise to the surface but with my heavy winter clothes and that I cannot see where I fell it was impossible to get out and I have a huge fear.

And if I die and without Johnny he does not find me or worse I will never see my children marry and everything to go for a walk and I was damn lucky to fall into the lake.

I keep fighting to get there until I feel like the air is leaving me and I was very tired and I stop fighting to go straight into the depths of the lake and before my world turns dark I feel a pair of hands pull me and with that I lose awareness.

I do not know how long I was unconscious, until I feel that I am in a very hot place and arms around me with force that makes me open my eyes, the first thing I see are Johnny's blue eyes looking at me with enormous concern on his face, then I look at myself and see that we were lying on our bed with a pile of blankets surrounding us. I look at everything confused about how I got here, if I was about to drown in the lake in central park.

"What happened?" I asked in a daze as I watch Johnny move away from me and go for a glass of tea and give it to me to drink and I just drink it confused before I feel his arms around me again.

"Well, you took a tremendous dip in the frozen lake, LaRusso, tremendous scare that you gave me love" - Johnny commented, looking at me worriedly, I just bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you, but how did you know that I fell?" I asked coming out of my daze and now more awake.

“I followed you Daniel, that sad look you gave me before you left, I worry a lot and well I followed you so we could talk about the matter but I never thought you were going to take a bath in the lake in central park you don't know how worried I was because of you love, you were unconscious for two days and you couldn't stop being delirious, you had a tremendous LaRusso fever, you worried us all ”, said Johnny seriously and I blushed ashamed, I didn't want to worry them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you, I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't know I was walking in the lake, until it was too late, sorry Johnny" I commented with a regretful voice and feeling about to cry, I didn't want to disappoint but I did, Johnny guessing what is going to happen immediately he draws me closer to his chest and kisses my face.

"I know love, do not blame yourself LaRusso we all have accidents and what you were in your thoughts is about Sam" he commented looking at me with those blue eyes that I love so much.

"Yes, and in the way we met Johnny and when you asked me to marry him" I said blushing again to see that smile appear on his lips that made my heart jump in my chest.

"Well with that distraction it is understood why you ended up like this in the lake" he commented, smiling mischievously to see how my blush increased even more on my cheeks.

"You are incorrigible Johnny Lawrence" I pretended to be offended but I had a smile on my face, I felt very warm in his arms and that makes me the happiest man in the world.

"And you love me, so don't deny it, Daniel LaRusso," he commented, smiling, I just kissed him and he reciprocated the anxious kiss.

"I would never deny it love" I commented smiling but my smile disappears to see that Johnny stopped smiling.

"And now we have to talk about what happened with Sam and Miguel, don't you like them getting married?" I wonder seriously or sadly and as always Johnny Lawrence knew me perfectly, to know what the problem was.

"If it's just that we won't see Sam like we used to, Johnny, that's why I got sad and decided to take a walk to assimilate the news," I commented looking at him desolate and Johnny just hugs him more.

"It is understandable that you feel sad because one of your children is getting married, but you will not lose Sam, although he will no longer be with us at home, Sam will visit us or we can go see your daughter, we have many options LaRusso as well Don't be sad anymore because it hurts me a lot to see those sad Bambi eyes "he commented with a soft voice and I looked at him in amazement and then kissed him.

"You are right in everything, one of the reasons is to see that Sam is no longer near Amanda or with me, what I thought I would be alone without one of my children by my side" I confessed ashamed and Johnny lifts my head to look into those eyes that have me trapped.

"You will never be alone LaRusso here you have me and if you feel so sad and depressed you can tell me after all I am your husband and my duty is to love you and take care of you please do not hide me in how you feel it is clear Daniel" He answered me with a worried voice and I looked at him in surprise, it's incredible how wonderful Johnny Lawrence is, he worries too much about me and that makes him smile even more, before kissing him again, showing how much I love this man.

"Okay no more secrets after all you will always be with me right" I commented still fearful because if Johnny also left, I don't know what I would do in the world alone, I see that Johnny smiles at me and brings my face close to his.

"For all eternity Daniel you will never get rid of me" he commented I looked at him with love in his eyes and smiled.

"Well, you better keep that promise Johnny" I commented smiling even more and I see that he smiles at me and makes my heart jump out of my chest.

"And I will because I love you Daniel LaRusso" he commented, smiling even more and about to kiss us, I answer him.

"I love you too Johnny Lawrence" with those words I kiss him thus sealing our love.

Why whatever happens Johnny Lawrence will always be by my side for my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you very much for reading and I am sorry for all the spelling, grammar and occ in the one-Shot I do not have beta but even so I hope you enjoy it, I know that I am not good at writing like you are great writers, but I hope you enjoy these one shot do not know what it means for me to read it and again Thank you for the comments and congratulations that is what makes me happy when I have sad days thank you I hope to get a beta again soon Thank you for reading and I hope you like StoriesofmyLife


	7. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Reflects on the events of Season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I leave a one shot that I wrote a long time ago is short of the events of the third point of view of Daniel I hope you like it
> 
> Another fic this time very short I hope you like it I tried very hard not to do Daniel LaRusso occ in this fic, it costs me a lot that of the characters their true personality in the series so sorry I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar

I can't believe everything that happened during these days, my trip to Okinawa for my work was the best thing that has happened to me, since seeing Kumiko again, who read me the letter from Mr. Miyagi and let it be known that I was no longer lost as I used to feel without a guide to hold on to and I appreciate and entirely that Kumiko read it to me, it made me feel a huge peace inside

I also met Chozen who at first thought he was going to challenge me to another life to death fight, but in the end he was like another sensei to me and he taught me new techniques to disarm my enemies like Kreese.

I still remember very well how I disarmed it with the same technique that Chozen taught me and it was the one that numbed my body, I was between surprised and angry and I almost gave it the final blow if it were not for Sam and Miguel who had arrived on time to stop me.

And I was paralyzed with shock to see Robby with the Cobra Kai uniform that I lost my speech at times, I never thought that I saw my old disciple joining Cobra Kai that made me remember the moments I was there with Terry Silver giving me orders.

I didn't want Robby to feel the same pressure those bastards did to me, but both Johnny and I couldn't be anything to look at as Robby went off with that son of a bitch.

I felt guilty about everything that happened that I have to solve all this mess that I caused from sabotaging Johnny's Cobra Kai to Robby.

But I hope that when we manage to beat Kreese, Robby realizes that both Johnny and I care so much about him.

Although at first I took the news very badly to find out that he was Johnny's son and that he had taken Sam drunk to his house, but he was angry at the way that everything got out of control and all I did was yell at him so much him like Johnny.

But at no time did I hate Robby for anything and more now than now that he does hate me and it is understandable after how he yells at him now he does not want to know about me.

I just hope someday that both Robby and I can be the peace and if he wants to return to be my student I will be welcoming him with open arms.

But now I have to join forces with Johnny, to definitively defeat Kreese and have him leave our lives forever, but above all to get rid of that crazy one of these students who is manipulating Tory and Robby above all.

But I know it will not be easy to beat him in the tournament, he knew very well what techniques he could teach both Robby and Tory.

I observe how both my students and Johnny's are training together without rancor and that makes me happy that perhaps after thirty-five years of enmity we can make peace for the good of our students.

I look at Johnny who is next to Miguel and Sam teaching them and that makes all this work together worthwhile, now that we are all together having the same determination.

Now the only thing I want more than anything is to stop Kreese at all costs and return those students as they were before and I know that with the help of Johnny Lawrence we can end the Reign of John Kreese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading


	8. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au: Daniel is running away from John Kreese until he returns to Okinawa and there he meets his former enemy who is very protective of him when he finds him injured until those feelings can be greater than enmity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first Daniel / Chozen that I wrote before writing the one-shot of Salvation I hope you like it and as always sorry for the spelling, grammatical errors, that you enjoy it

I fled like a true coward since John Kreese appeared made my whole life change forever, Amanda's divorce and my children not wanting to know more about me that made my whole life a disaster, I couldn't take it anymore being here where everyone hurts me, Amanda and my children don't want to hear from me after all the damage I cause and that's when Sam ended up in the hospital because of me.

Johnny and Robby don't either, they both hate me even more after all the damage I cause them and they don't want to know about me and it's understandable now that he and Robby reconciled.

But the straw that broke the camel's back was that John Kreese appeared in Miyagi-Do with that stupid smug smile and started attacking me threatening, what the best thing would be if I got out of here before I ended up dead, and he didn't want to see my face again because this time he won't hold back, and I know he meant it very seriously.

When I left my left hand broken and with broken ribs, that's what the doctors told me and when I left the hospital, quickly packed up and went to the airport to go to Okinawa, no one else would know more about me, I didn't tell my mother anymore my children so yes, Amanda will not allow me to see them even so I left them a text message on their cell phone waiting for them to read it.

But at least now I was safe from Kreese, he will not hurt me again, since I was a teenager, he made my life hell after he beat Johnny I hold such a grudge that I hurt myself and more with the help of Terry Silver I notice that my knuckles still had the scars of their actions and I will never forget how much damage they caused me.

I don't know how long I was thinking about how long my plane landed and the first thing I did was go get my suitcase and I know it will be difficult since I had a hand in a cast, I could barely move, also because of the pain in my ribs.

The doctor asked him to rest at home but with Kreese around in California he wasn't sure.

Already having the suitcase I ask for a taxi and give her the address at Chozen's house, I hope Chozen doesn't bother if I go to her surprise house instead of Kumiko's house, why if she saw me right now she would be scared and I would worry too much for my well-being, I'm really hurt and I didn't want Kumiko to worry, that's why I decided to go with Chozen.

Who would have said that in the end Chozen and I were going to be friends especially that he was another sensei for me, after he taught me the secret techniques of Miyagi - Do, that I could not put her to talk because literally Kreese attacked me by surprise and I didn't have time to react.

It's amazing how all of this ended, me fleeing California at the hands of John Kreese, and then starting to live my new life in Okinawa, my whole life changed completely.

I watch the taxi stop and I see that it arrives at Chozen's house, I pay the taxi driver and grab my suitcase and go to the door, it was night and surely Chozen will be asleep, I feel very bad for waking him up right now , I start to knock on the door with my good hand.

I don't know how long I knocked on the door until I hear his footsteps coming to the door and it opens and I see that he has an angry face when he knows that I woke him up, but he quickly faded away and now he sees me with enormous concern on his face to see me all bruised and with a hand in a cast.

"Hello Chozen I'm very sorry to wake you up" I commented shy and nervous that maybe later he would hit me for waking him up, but immediately I notice his hand on my right arm and he takes me home with everything and a suitcase, he immediately directs me to a sofa and makes me feel like him.

"It's okay Daniel-San, but what are you doing at this time here in Okinawa and who the hell hurt you like that?" He said that last angrily and I only shrink if it is more possible on the couch.

"It's a long story" I commented tiredly and Chozen notices it as he lifts me off the sofa and takes me to a room and inside there was a huge bed, a huge dresser and next to it was the bathroom door and the closet I looked at him very astonished. hoping the room was so big.

"You will tell me tomorrow, right now you must sleep, it is clear that you have not slept at all," he commented, heading straight for the bed and I sat down on it, then undressed me and I had the decency to blush.

"You're right, Chozen, I could use a good night's sleep, thank you very much for letting me stay here even one night" I answered already when he undressed me and put on black pajamas that I take out of the closet and I curl up on the bed covering myself with the sheets as if I were a child and that surprised me quite a bit, why didn't I think that Chozen had some kindness in his heart.

"You can stay as long as you want Daniel-San see you in the morning" he commented and I felt a kiss on my forehead before leaving and I looked at him in disbelief when he left the room.

Chozen just kissed my forehead like a mother does to her children, I did not believe it and suddenly I feel that I blush, I never thought of Chozen, he saw me as something more than a friend, but seeing him worried about me like that, makes I started falling in love with my sensei and former enemy.

I don't know how I didn't realize my crush on Chozen and it was since we met last year that I had to go to Okinawa on business, the way we saw each other and to think that Chozen was angry to see me for what happened when we were younger, even so I do not hold a grudge also beat me cleanly when we trained was wonderful and at the same time terrifying when we faced each other.

I do not know, if he he can feel the same as me, as I feel with Chozen but I prefer to have his friendship that I hate him than that he knows my biggest secret.

Although I was quite surprised to see the look of concern from him to see me hurt and that makes Chozen perhaps feel the same for me, with those thoughts I fall asleep dreaming of Chozen and that he was now safe from Kreese's hands.

The next morning I wake up with the smell of breakfast and I go half asleep to where the smell was coming from and when I open my eyes wide I see Chozen in an equal black pajamas with a kitchen apron in front and when he sees me awake he sighs in relief. I look confused.

"Good morning Daniel- San, I hope you have rested well yesterday you looked almost dead from how exhausted you were" he commented as I went and sat at the kitchen table while I watched Chozen cook.

"If thank you again Chozen for the hospitality I had nowhere else to go, I did not want to worry Kumiko about my injuries" I commented seeing that he had already brought me breakfast which was eggs with green sauce and put it in front of him. orange juice and I see that he also had the same dish and we started eating.

"You are always welcome Daniel-San, but now if you can explain to me what happened and how it was that you ended up being hurt like this, I never thought of getting hurt like this again" he commented with a huge concern on his face and I sighed because it was time to tell him the truth.

"Do you remember what I told you about how I made Cobra Kai shut down the sensei who was driving it" I commented in a fearful voice and I see how Chozen nods his head looking at me concerned "because he attacked me by surprise and threatened me to leave California, why otherwise, on the contrary, he was going to kill me and I, like a coward, did what he told me and now I'm here, I'm sorry Chozen I know that I should have faced Kreese but I couldn't, he left me defenseless ", he ended up saying with a defeated voice when he learned that Chozen Now I knew the whole truth, I see her look and she is between angry, sad and worried at the same time she stands up from the chair and approaches me, she gently grabs my hand.

"It is not your fault at all Daniel- San, do not ask me for forgiveness, the only one who has all the blame is that person who hurt you and threatened you, it is completely understandable why you came here to Okinawa there was no option, but now no more and if that wretch comes here I'm going to give him the worst beating they ever gave him, especially for hurting you in this way Daniel-San "he finished saying and I looked at him very surprised not expecting Chozen's protective way towards me and More than to give Kreese a shit if he steps on Okinawa.

"Thank you very much Chozen for everything you have been doing for me, and thank you for caring too much for me, really thank you" I commented sincerely and giving him a smile that immediately returns it and makes my heart jump for that beautiful smile that has Chozen.

“I would do it a thousand times what is necessary Daniel- San you are very important to me, even though we had our differences since adolescence and I almost killed you in that fight of life and death, I change my way towards you, I always wait for the day when we would meet again and it happened, you don't know how exciting our reunion was thanks to Kumiko, although at first I behaved very angry about what happened at that time I knew that I could never be angry with you Daniel- San and you know why "I stop talking a little looking at me with his eyes and me. He felt butterflies in my stomach from what he was going to say next.

“It is because I have been in love with you since you arrived in Okinawa for the first time and even though I hit you, I was sorry for all the damage that I caused you, but I no longer hope that one day you can feel the same as me, if not I prefer to have your friendship, that's why I care so much about you Daniel -San because I love you and I don't want someone else to hurt you, what you deserve the most is to be happy "I finished saying and I continued that I did not believe it, Chozen all this He was in love with me for a long time since I appeared with Mr. Miyagi for the first time, my brain cannot hide it but seeing Chozen's worried look I knew it is real, what he was telling me and that makes a huge smile appear on my face and I brought my lips to his, he looks at me surprised before he returned the kiss.

"Of course I reciprocate your feelings Chozen since I saw you a year ago I am in love with you, at that time I did not know it until I saw you yesterday and you cared about my well-being thank you Chozen and I know that you will do whatever it takes to make me make you completely happy, I trust you ”I commented smiling, we stopped and Chozen hugged me with care not to hurt my arm and my ribs.

"Thank you Daniel- San, I will do everything possible to make you happy, I am very glad that you have come to see me" he commented with a smile and I just smiled at him bringing my lips close to his about to kiss him.

"And I do not regret anything, I know that with you my heart will be repaired again Chozen" I commented stroking his cheek, he imitates me and brings our faces closer to merging.

"And I will, I will repair that broken heart you have so much I love you Daniel - San" he commented and before kissing him I answer him.

"I love you too Chozen" and with that we kiss now knowing that we will be together and I know that Chozen will protect me, he will love me and take care of me always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it means a lot that you have reached the end
> 
> Also thank you very much for the congratulations of this fics and my previous fics are very much appreciated.


End file.
